Sans Aucun Secours … , Sans Aucune Sortie…
by Roselyne
Summary: Les aventures de Legolas-Lasgalen dans le bunker des gaffeurs du Complexe Alpha (connaître Paranoia peut aider ;) )
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer** : _Uhm ! Je sais qu'il y a le nom « Legolas » qui apparaît là-dedans… Mais bon, cela doit-il pour cela être considéré comme un fanfic LOTR ? Ceux qui connaissent un peu SOTR verront ça plutôt comme un fanfic de cette catégorie-là… Et encore, ça ne serait pas tout à fait correct ;-)_

_Il s'agit principalement d'un texte inspiré d'un RP (roleplaying) sur _parano-point-be_, présentant mon personnage. Bien entendu, il y aura des ressemblances avec **Silence Of The Rings**, et avec d'autres petites fics à moa (c'est volontaire ! ;) pas besoin de hurler à la mort ) ;-)_

_Si vous êtes de parano.be, vous comprendrez mieux… Les autres, bah… bonne chance quand même ;)_

_

* * *

_

**Sans Aucun Secours … Sans Aucune Sortie…**

(un RP SAS ;) )

* * *

°

°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Définition du FUMBLE :**

_fumble échec critique __  
__Terme utilisé dans les jeux de rôle, mais applicable également à la vie de tous les jours. __  
__  
__En jeux de rôle, c'est quand vous avez un D10 (dé à 10 faces) en main, que vous avez 90 de réussir une action (style, jeter un anneau dans le feu alors que vous êtes debout sur la corniche du Mont Maudit), que quand vous lancez un D10, il faut donc que vous fassiez soit 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10(0) . Vous lancez le dé… et vous faites UN (vous lancez l'anneau dans le vide, mais avant de toucher la lave, il est choppé au vol par un corbeau de Saruman. Vous êtes pris d'un hoquet de désespoir, vous glissez et vous tombez dans la lave).__  
__  
__En vie réelle, on appelle ça « loi de Murphy ;-) __  
__  
__Il y a aussi les Fumble verbaux : « Voici les montreurs de feu et les cracheurs d'ours ! »_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°

°

Le vent souffle d'une plainte lugubre, poussant la pluie glacée contre le rempart métallique entourant le Bunker 'SAS'. Ce rempart est-il censé protéger les habitants fumbleurs des agressions d'une monde dit "normal" et "censé", ou est-il plutôt là afin d'empêcher tout fumbleur entrant de pouvoir jamais revoir la lumière du dehors? Certain pensent ainsi que ce mur est là afin de maintenir les gens de l'extérieur dans l'illusion que le-monde-il-est-bô-le-monde-il-est-gentil.

Une forme encapuchonnée s'avance vers la porte. Un arc est accroché dans son dos par delà un carquois d'où dépassent quelques rares empennages hirsutes de flèches. Sur le côté de la porte de la pallissade pend un panneau de bois, usé par le temps, où est inscrit en peinture vive:

Fumble léger pour cette semaine - 512  
Fumble GRAVE pour cette semaine - 71

La forme encapuchonnée frappe quelques coups à la porte. Aucune réponse ne parvient. Elle recommence à nouveau, plus fort cette fois.

Les heures passent, lourdes et pesantes. L'inconnu encapuchonné continue à tenter d'attirer l'attention des gens de l'intérieur. Bientôt, passe par là, un groupe de Gothopouffes de la catégorie Zhypogoth du secteur GTH.

°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_  
Note à part: Il faut savoir que les Gothopouffes se divisent en deux catégories: les zanogothes et les zhypogothes. Si les zanogothes (Goths anorexik) ne posent aucun problème aux passants, du à leur état de non nutrition et de faiblesse extrême qui leur garantissent un excellent teint blanc maladif, les zhypogoths sont leurs opposées: trapues, pourvue naturellement d'un sex appeal relativement bas, et s'habillant en conséquence pour clasher le peu de points qu'il leur reste... Elles sont susceptibles et paranoiaques, et si vous croisez leur regard, vous entendrez leur langage de base: "KWAH! KWAH! KWAH! KWAH! KWAH! KWAH! KWAH!"  
_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°

Bref, les Gothopouffes en questions deviennent vite agressives, et pensent que leur nombre de 6 vont leur permettre de pouvoir se faire l'inconnu sans problème.

L'une d'elles, dont la tenue rappelle un peu un orc mal fagotté, arme une arbalète à 15 flèches et tire stupidement et a répétition sur l'INCONNU ENCAPUCHONNÉ. Ce dernier évite les carreaux ou les arrête en les attrapant à main nue. Puis, l'INCONNU ENCAPUCHONNÉ se choppe 5 des 6 Gothopouffes avec un enchaînement de high-kick qui doivent sûrement être achtement cool à regarder, mais on ne voit pas grand chose a cause des séquences qui ne durent pas plus d'une seconde chacune. ;

Une musique cool passe en fond. Elle ne sera pas sur l'album soundtrack. L'INCONNU ENCAPUCHONNÉ fait des gestes marrants et termine en une position typique de kung fu. Anikin Skywalker fait alors une GUEST APPEARANCE en arrière plan.

Par la suite, L'INCONNU ENCAPUCHONNÉ commence a BOTTER le Q de la dernière Gothopouffe, la boss de fin. L'INCONNU ENCAPUCHONNÉ la fait exploser, lui montre le majeur, la décapite, lui fourre la tête dans le Q, l'empale avec un piquet, lui balance son pied dans les couilles (ça a pas très l'air féminin, alors... ;) ), la noie, la brûle, la bat avec une chaise, la bat avec une table, la bat avec un PIKACHU, et lui crève les yeux. La boss Gothopouffe MEURT. Durant tout ce temps, de nombreuses lois de physiques ont été outrageusement violées grâce à une aide évidente des effets spéciaux. En regardant L'INCONNU ENCAPUCHONNÉ, les guetteurs du complexe SAS se sentent très CASSE-COUILLE. Ils vont immédiatement acheter des CAPES SOMBRES A CAPUCHES, pour voir si après, eux aussi pourront éviter les CAREAUX, les BRIQUES, les TABOURETS, les PIANO A QUEUE VOLANTS, et les PANNEAUX indiquant "Attention aux Carreaux", "Attention aux briques", "Attention aux tabourets", "Attention aux Piano à queue volants", et "Attention aux panneaux indiquant 'Attention...' ".

Peu de temps après, l'INCONNU ENCAPUCHONNÉ, entends une série de grincements atroces venant de la porte d'entrée, entrecoupés par des jurons divers. Au bout d'une heure, la porte finit par s'ouvrir lentement sur un bruit de gonds rouillés. Un visage tuméfié passe par l'ouverture de la porte.

"Je suis désolé pour ce retard dans l'ouverture... Mais nous avons rarement des gens entrant dans le complexe SAS par la porte d'entrée. Généralement, tout le monde accède au complexe via les vides à ordures divers cachés dans leur complexe d'origine.

Il marque une pause. "A dire vrai, je pense que vous êtes le premier à arriver directement de l'extérieur...". Un voile de suspicion passe alors sur ses traits. L'inconnu encapuchonné se hâte de répliquer.

"Je suis un voyageur à la recherche d'un refuge pour la nuit qui s'approche... Et j'ai entendu de bons mots concernant votre auberge locale"

Le gardien explose alors d'un rire rauque et chargé, tousse quelque fois, relâche le chat (une sirène d'alarme retentit alors dans le complexe derrière lui). Il reprend un peu consistance: "De bon mot concernant l'auberge? Vous n'avez donc point entendu parler de l'HopitaG dans la foulée?". Il se reprend face au silence du nouveau venu.

"Bon... Vous n'êtes apparemment pas une de ces Lolita-Gotopouffes, ni un républicain, vous n'avez pas de badges de soutiens Microsoft, ni de chapelet de gousse d'ail autour du cou, vous pouvez donc entrer dans l'abris anti-atomique ultra secret hyper caché."

"Il est où?"

"Je n'en sais rien! Il est ultra secret hyper caché, j'ai dit!"

La porte s'ouvre, révélant un petit bonhomme tout emplâtré, vêtu de violet et affublé d'un magnifique trampoline magique dont la légende veut qu'il fasse des petites lumières quand quelqu'un chante le DANCING QUEEN non loin. "Moi, c'est Kootoh. Chuis l'chef ici. Et toi?"

La forme encapuchonnée rabat le capuchon, révélant une femme aux oreilles pointues et cheveux blonds. "Je me nomme Lasgalen."

Kootoh sort un morceau de carton et des pastels (pour ne pas se blesser sans doute) pour inscrire tout nouveau venu dans le secteur, comme le veut la Légende Orale et la tradition.

"Et ça s'écrit comment?"

Lasgalen tire une flèche de son carquois et la place distraitement au travers de son arc. "Sans faute."

(silence... mortel)

"Ah? Un elfe, nous en avons bien peu ici... Etes-vous vraiment sur que vous voulez entrer? La porte n'est pas encore refermée, vous savez...? On mettra sans doute autant de temps à la fermer qu'à l'ouvrir. Bien entendu, la rumeur veut qu'il existe à des endroits secrets, des ouvertures vers les autres complexes depuis qu'il y a un gros camion jaune et une girafe sont passés au travers d'un des vides ordures"

"Mon instinct me dit pourtant que je vais me sentir chez moi ici", lui assure Lasgalen d'un sourire étrange. Une goutte de sueur perle sur le front de Kootoh. Ce sourire, cet étrange regard, signifient-ils de nouvelles catastrophes dans le complexe SAS? Quels nouveaux types de fumble ce nouveau venu va amener avec lui?

Lasgalen commence son avancée vers la TAVERNE, croisant de temps à autre quelques locaux aux regards apeurés ou hagards. Certains portent même un chapeau à la caliméro, arborant ainsi leur désolation d'avoir été élu plusieurs fois de suite "Fumbleur du mois". Certains des locaux lèvent les yeux vers Lasgalen, lui gratifiant un bienvenue d'un BEEUUURP tornitruant. Des étrangers dans le bunker n'étaient plus chose si inhabituelle que cela, depuis que les vides-ordures avaient été ouverts depuis chaque secteur. Il y avait toujours bien l'un ou l'autre maladroit qui se faisaient happer par cette trappe, que d'autre, en un autre temps avaient appelé cela, "oubliettes".

La seule chose inhabituelle, était que ce nouveau venu venait d'éviter trois pianos à queue volant, ainsi que le panneau indiquant "attention aux pianos à queue migrateurs". Kootoh, qui la suit non loin, en est d'ailleurs perplexe.

Alors qu'elle s'approche de la taverne, une trappe reliant au vide à ordure du secteur VAM s'ouvre brusquement et quelqu'un s'écrase violemment dans une mare de boue au milieu de la rue. Walter-16765 (c'est son nom, visible à une amulette accrochée au cou) se tourne sur le dos, révélant des canines saillantes et un visage très pâle exprimant une douleur intenable. Il lève la main vers les passants.

"Ai... Aide... Aidez moi... doc... besoin... docteur..."

Lasgalen le contourne, essayant de ne pas laisser ses chevilles à portées des canines. D'autres passants se rassemblent.

"Vous allez bien?", la voix de quelqu'un plus poli que réellement inquiet.

"Hey, ce gars a plein de morceaux de verre incrusté dans le corps. Ce n'est pas d'un docteur qu'il a besoin... c'est d'un prêtre!". Le vampire blessé devient encore plus pâle (dans la limite du plausible) qu'auparavant: "Heu... non non... ça ira... J'vous assure..."

Et tandis que Walter continue à tenter de persuader ses nouveaux compatriotes de ne pas lui amener le prêtre, mais qu'une carpaccio pourrait l'aider, Lasgalen monte les marches de l'auberge...

Pousse la porte en battants...

Pose le pied gauche dans l'auberge...

Une planche craque sous le poids, se relevant et cognant la tête de Lasgalen, qui s'écroule au sol dans un "OUCH!".

Après quelques secondes, Lasgalen redresse la tête, un sourire niais sur le visage, et pose un regard avec de grands nyeuxnyeux mignons sur les personnes aux alentours.

"BOOOOONJOOOOOOOUR! discrétion avec 5 colonnes de Malus Qui vous êtes:) Moi, j'm'appelle Legolas. T'es qui toa? Dis, dis, diiiiiiiiiiiis:)"

_A suivre_

°

°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°

°

Donc, voilà :)

Si la suite des aventures de Lasgalen dans le complexe alpha, si ça vous intéresse.. un peu plus tard sur fanfiction-point-net ou plus rapidement sur parano-point-be ;)

A bientôt :)

:Roselyne:


	2. le tapis et l'ange

Disclaimer : Uhm ! Je sais qu'il y a le nom « Legolas » qui apparaît là-dedans… Mais bon, cela doit-il pour cela être considéré comme un fanfic LOTR ? Ceux qui connaissent un peu SOTR verront ça plutôt comme un fanfic de cette catégorie-là… Et encore, ça ne serait pas tout à fait correct ;-)

Il s'agit principalement d'un texte inspiré d'un RP (roleplaying) sur parano-point-be, présentant mon personnage. Bien entendu, il y aura des ressemblances avec Lord of the Rings, Silence Of The Rings, et avec d'autres petites fics à moa (c'est volontaire ! ;) pas besoin de hurler à la mort ) ;-)

Si vous êtes de parano.be, vous comprendrez mieux… Les autres, bah… bonne chance quand même ;)

* * *

**Sans Aucun Secours … Sans Aucune Sortie…**

**(un RP SAS ;) )**

**Chapitre 2: le TAPIS et l'ange**

**

* * *

**

°

°

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**_Résumé de l'épisode précédent:_**

_Lasgalen a été accueillie par la porte principale du Bunker SAS par Kootoh, notre PREMIER violet ,) petite larme émue pour Kootoh_

_Avant celà, peu de personne pensait qu'il existait une PORTE au bunker SAS (d'habitude, les gens y accédaient par les vides à ordure des autres secteurs ;) ). Pour beaucoup, l'existence d'une PORTE relevait de l'imaginaire, des contes pour enfants, ou d'une trop grande consommation de stupéfiants._

_Mais non, la PORTE existe bel et bien ;)_

_Même si, dixit Kootoh: "la rumeur veut qu'il existe à des endroits secrets, des ouvertures vers les autres complexes depuis qu'il y a un gros camion jaune et une girafe sont passés au travers d'un des vides ordures"_

_Kootoh était un petit peu septique au début, car Lasgalen semblait éviter tous les pièges classiques du bunker (y comprit les panneaux indiquant de faire attention au panneaux indicateurs). Mais à l'arrivée à la terverne SAS, Lasgalen se prit les pieds dans la cape, et se cogna la tête. En se relevant, c'était son autre personalité qui fit face au petit monde de SAS: Legolas, gentille, niaise, un peu co-conne, et adepte du tout-le-monde-il-est-bô-tout-le-monde-il-est-gentil-oops-la-marche-aaaaaaaiiieuh!_

_Une dualité qui promet bien des gaffes à venir ;)_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Lasgalen (qui était LEGOLAS peu de temps avant, mais qui venait de se prendre une barbe-à-papa gelée sur la tête) retourna à la PORTE d'entrée. Beaucoup pensèrent que c'était pour FUIR le bunker, comme beaucoup avant elle sous la tyrannie de (ta)Goul, mais non! C'était pour l'entrouvrir suffisamment pour faire rentrer de nouvelles recrues, très fumbleuses... Et dont la petite dernière, Miss Froda, entra dans le bunker, un bac de Leffe à la main...

Par la suite, un mission tomba sur les habitants du bunker: retrouver le PQ de Tetsuo, avant que celui-ci - toujours coincé sur les chiottes - ne se transforme un hémorroide géant. La traque du voleur les amena à quitter le bunker SAS, pour traverser moult secteurs. Ils finirent par arriver dans le clans des vampires lors du grand bal donné à l'occasion de leurs nouveau chef. Toujours attentifs à goûter à de nouveaux plats, les vampires s'empressèrent d'accueillir avec un grand "sourire" les nouveaux venus. Des combats s'ensuivirent plus ou moins équitables (plus moins que plus d'ailleurs...). Au terme de la rude bataille, quand les SAssiens purent récupérer le PQ de Tetsuo, ils purent tous rentrer chez eux par le vide à ordure caché derrière le portrait d'OROPHER que Liono a troué (sans le faire exprès), Lasgalen se prit le pied (sans le faire exprès) dans un tapis plus pur style VIGO IV qui trônait devant le portrait, et a entrainé (sans le faire exprès) le tapis à sa suite dans le vide à ordure.

Mais attention, le tapis est VIVANT, CARACTERIEL, et donne des coups de pompoms à tout ceux qui l'approchent. Liono nomma Lasgalen responsable du tapis, en attendant une éventuelle tentative de VAM de le récupérer dans le bunker.

Lasgalen, qui s'était toujours imaginé un petit animal de compagnie sous la forme d'un écureuil, d'un renard ou d'un loup, jette un regard sceptique au tapis, qui semble la regarder (sans les yeux) d'un air méfiant.

Elle s'éloigne de quelques pas. Quand elle se retourne, le tapis est toujours là où il est resté, et semble replié sur lui-même, l'air presque penaud dans ce bunker où il ne reconnait rien.

"Bon, allez... viens", dit Lasgalen, en se résignant avec un soupire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle entend derrière elle le bruissement léger des pompoms sur le sol. Le tapis s'était décidé à la suivre, à pompoms feutrés. Peut-être n'avait-il guère l'impression d'avoir le choix...

Mais alors que tous se préparaient à un retour des vampires, afin de récupérer leur bien (le tapis), la menace qui arriva fut d'un tout autre ordre: un groupe de citoyens patibulaires mais presque, l'air tout droit sorti des pires recoins de DRK, DEM ou GTH, a décidé de venir mettre le chaos dans le bunker de SAS. Bon à la base, c'était pas trop leur faute, ils se sont trompés de "porte" et ont cru qu'ils venaient de débarquer sur ZEN, dont les termes "amitié entraide respect" devaient leur donner des aigreurs d'estomac... Irrités de s'être trompés, et de voir que le chaos existait déjà dans le bunker sans eux, ils ont commencé à montrer les crocs ou à sortir des armes plus ou moins agressives, obligeant les SASsiens à répliquer rapidement, par leur gaffes ou par des armes de leur cru. La balance a longtemps penché d'un côté puis de l'autre, à tour de rôle. Appelée en urgence pour le combat, Lasgalen, l'elfe schizophrène du bunker (en mode combat après s'être cogné la tête en voulant gentiment rattrapper le téléphone) a débarqué avec d'autres alliés SASsiens. Au cours de l'affrontement, l'un des outsiders a braqué une arme sur elle, lui disant qu'il n'aimait pas les chansons qu'elle fredonnait (voir partie Lyrics) et lui demandant "Est-ce tu crois en Dieu?"

Elle répondit oui.

Et il y eut un éclair de feu.

L'instant d'après une vague de coulis de fraises tagada emporta les assaillants vers les égouts du bunker.

Lasgalen soupira, ça s'en était fallu de peu. Mais elle déchanta rapidement en baissant les yeux vers le sol, et y découvrant une silhouette blonde aux oreilles pointues qui y gisait, un trou béant dans le dos de sa tunique verte. Si un doute lui était encore permi, il se volatilisa rapidement lorsqu'elle entendit Crystal hurler son nom, et se précipiter vers le corps sur le sol. Lasgalen tenta de rassurer Crystal - qui hurlait déjà aux médecins de l'hopitag de ramener leurs fraises (tagada) pour s'occuper des blessés - mais la petite fille de Kootoh ne semblait pas l'entendre. Pas plus que les autres SASsiens tout autour. Lasgalen leva une main devant ses yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle voyait légèrement à travers.

Pour couronner le tout, elle allait devoir s'accomoder d'une silhouette drapée de blanc avec deux ailes blanches dans le dos, qui se tenait à ses côtés.

"Bien le bonjour...", fit la voix douce et éthérée, "Je me nomme Azuraphael". Lasgalen se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Enfin, ce qui aurait été hauteur, si cette part d'elle-même à laquelle on aurait pu qualifier ce mot ne gisait pas par terre, face à un avenir où le mot "profondeur" semblait mieux approprié. Bref, l'elfe semi-transparente rendit à la silhouette ailée un salut de la main un peu maladroit et mal à l'aise. Visiblement, l'être face à elle semblait contrarié, mais ce ne semblait pas être le salut maladroit qui en fut la cause. Des tas de SASsiens leur grouillaient autour, certains leur grouillant même parfois à travers.

Lasgalen rabaissa les yeux vers son corps qu'on transportait vers l'hopitag. "Ils vont réussir à le soigner?", demanda-t-elle à l'ange à côté d'elle. Azuraphael secoua la tête. Lasgalen soupira légèrement. "C'est la première fois que je meurs, vous savez?". L'ange aquiesça sans mot dire, la tête penchée en avant comme s'il écoutait une voix intérieure. Lasgalen eut le sentiment qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle baissa le regard sur son corps, qui avait quand même l'air vachement solide, avant que quelqu'un ne lui passe au travers.

"Bah, ce n'est pas si grave, après tout", reprit-elle d'un ton léger, après avoir vaincu la sensation de nausée qui l'avait traversé. "Ils vont me filer un nouveau clone et tout repartira comme avant. C'est toujours ce qui se passe...". L'ange eut la même grimace que s'il avait du mordre à pleine dents dans un quartier de citron. "C'est là qu'il y a un problème".

Certains SASsiens sentirent une variation dans la tension de l'air autour d'eux, mais n'y prirent pas attention, attribuant cela à l'atmosphère même de l'après bataille, où on comptait les blessés, et les gens à cloner.

"COMMENT? IL N'Y A PLUS DE LABORATOIRE DE CLONES!"

Dans le plan d'existence que les SASsiens définissent comme "reel", la voix de Lasgalen n'avait été perçue que par le TAPIS-PLUS-PUR-STYLE-VIGO-IV qui commença, aux yeux des autres SASsiens, à hésiter entre le corps qu'on emmenait à l'hopitag et... un emplacement complètement vide dans l'air... Azuraphael attendit que la tempête se passe.

"Ne vous rendez pas malade pour ça", dit-il quand le nombre de décibels éthérés revint à un niveau audible. "C'est un ancien SASsien qui en avait la garde, et bon... il a un peu ... heu... Merdé?" termina l'ange, à court d'idée sur le terme exact à utiliser, bien que les SASsiens eux-mêmes ont un vocabulaire étendu de 45 mots différents pour qualifier ce genre d'indicent. Aucun hélàs, ne peut être retranscrit. "Il faudra du temps pour réparer le labo et le rendre fonctionnel à nouveau. Tout le monde va devoir attendre pendant ce temps".

"Quoi, tout le monde va devenir des fantômes?", demanda alors Lasgalen. "Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je me promène avec un drap blanc, des chaînes et en hurlant partout?"

L'ange marqua une hésitation. "Est-ce que ça vous plairait?"

"Pas vraiment"

"Alors je ne m'embêterais pas avec ça si j'étais vous", reprit Aziraphale. "Mais tant que vous ne récupérerez pas un corps, vous ne serez ni vivant, ni mort. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne durera pas une éternité".

"Ah!"

"Cela vous paraitra peut-être une éternité, ceci dit..."

"Combien de temps pour réparer le labo?"

"Oh", Azuraphael réfléchit un instant, puis "moins d'un mois, c'est certain". Lasgalen considéra le bunker.

"Un mois, à hanter le bunker, sans que personne ne me voie? Super avenir... Même si je gaffe, y aura plus personne pour coter la classe mise en oeuvre...". Elle flanqua un coup de pied dans une pierre, et nota avec une certaine aigreur que son pied passait carrément au travers. Plus de corps, cela voulait dire, plus de ripaille, de beuverie, de combats, de fêtes... Soudainement, la vie ne lui semblait plus valoir la peine d'être vécue. Et le fait qu'elle ne la vivait par pour l'instant n'était qu'une maigre consolation. "Qui pourra me voir pendant ce temps?"

"Personne", dit l'ange. "A part les parents proches, les médiums, le tapis et les chats". Il marqua une pause, puis reprit. "Mais j'aurais peut-être une proposition à vous faire". Lasgalen tourna un sourcil interrogatif vers lui.

"Nous faisons rarement ce genre d'offre", continua l'ange, "mais comme vous avez revendiqué votre foi en Dieu avant de mourir, cela fait de vous un martyr. Vous pourriez accéder au paradis, le temps que le labo vous fournissent un nouveau corps, avant de revenir au bunker. Au moins vous ne resteriez pas à vous tourner les pouces ici, et vous pourriez apprendre de nouvelles choses lors de votre voyage chez nous..."

Lasgalen demeura silencieuse, pendant 2 secondes 53 exactement, avant de répliquer avec un début de sourire "et combattre des démons, je suppose?".

"Heu... Oui...", répondit Azuraphael, sentant soudain un début de sueur froide lui couler dans le dos.

"Bref, participer de manière active au grand jeu d'échiquier entre Dieu et Satan?"

Aziraphale fronça les sourcils. "Dieu ne joue pas aux échecs avec le monde". Il marqua une pause, puis reprit : "c'est pareil chez les démons. Mais eux, il manquent cruellement d'imagination pour ça. Ils préfèrent jouer à des jeux bêtes et méchants où on se rend directement par la case "oubli" sans passer par la case "réincarnation". Pour eux, le top du top, c'est un jeu de l'oie avec des dés en métal chauffé à blanc".

"A propos?", demanda l'ange alors que finalement Lasgalen venait d'accepter l'offre et qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers une grande porte blanche qu'eux seuls semblaient voir, "vous savez pourquoi ils vous ont posé la question à vous avant de vous tuer?"

Lasgalen réfléchit un instant. "Probablement parce que je fredonne parfois des chansons de ce style..."

L'ange réfléchit un instant. "Vous pourriez en faire votre arme, là haut"

"Pardon?"

"Votre voix..."

Et ils disparurent dans la blanche lumière.

°

°

A suivre

°

°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°

°

Donc, voilà la suite ;)

Legolas-Lasgalen venant de passer sur le secteur ANG, il fallait bien un petit RP pour le justifier ;)

Bon, reprise des autres fics bientôt 8) Cette semaine-ci, si on me laisse du temps, je sortirai le prochain chapitre de RING ;)

A bientôt :) POUTOOOOOOOOUX ;

:Roselyne:


End file.
